Help
by Redenzione
Summary: May Belle and her thoughts about her big brother. Drabble


**Disclaimer: **Bridge to Terabithia does not belong to me, neither do I intend to make any money from this.

**Help

* * *

**The massive tree was slippery and covered in this odd green stuff, May Belle remembered her daddy calling it moss, her flowers were going to be much prettier. 

She knew it would have been slippery, it definitely looked it, and there had also been a tonne of rain lately, she normally like the rain, but only when she was inside away from it.

Taking herself slowly from one end of the tree to the other, she put out her arms to balance herself and made sure that she watched her feet carefully. Looking to her left quickly she noticed that the normal rope swing had gone and she frowned.

Suddenly she gasped and her legs slid apart as she realized why the rope swing had gone and that she had placed her foot in the wrong place. Sliding sideways she latched herself onto a small but thick outer branch of the fallen tree.

She looked down, the gushing brown water seemed to offer her safe haven, it seemed to beckon her and for a spilt second she wondered what Leslie would tell her to do.

"JESS!"

She swallowed and closed her eyes tightly clutching the branch tighter as she called out for her brother again.

"JESS!"

She still couldn't here anything and panic started seeping into her, she could feel her tears welling up and her father's angry words about going places she shouldn't.

"JESS, PLEASE HELP ME!"

Then he came, he stopped in front of the other end of the tree, the place she wanted to be. She noticed almost immediately that he wasn't happy to see her; she also knew that her father couldn't help her out in this situation like he always did.

Her brother was quick and efficient, a trait he had got from their mother. He held her hands tightly and led her back over to the side she had just come from, a place she didn't want to go.

However she didn't have a say, the ultimate shock in having her older brother push her down was enough to convince her that even though she may need her older brother, he for certain did not need her.

He needed his best friend, who was no longer there. And she couldn't help in anyway. No matter how hard she tried, no matter what she sacrificed. She tried to paint, and she tried to join in, but he always pushed her away.

He always seemed so lonely, and she had always just tried to help. She just wanted to be there for him, like he had always been there for her.

But she wasn't her, she wasn't Leslie, she was just his little sister, and they couldn't connect.

She hugged her dad to bring in warmth and comfort, wishing for once, that it could have been her big brother giving her a hug.

* * *

Just a little drabble mostly so I could write this little authors note.

BTT Fans VS O.G.: I'm not on anyone's side, I'm just saying that both sides have flaws, I appreciate all of you for sticking up for the idea of fanfiction, but I also appreciate the flame as it helped me with my writing.

All around the world there are people with different people with different views on things, and that's the problem, no one is ever going to agree upon anything, but before this argument gets out of hand. I would like to take a moment and be incredibly selfish and annoying and say under no circumstance would I like to be drawn into this little face-off.

I am not offended by anything and I'm glad some of you liked my writing and I'm glad some of you did not; it helps us all to grow. I know that most of you don't like how O.G. said his/hers words but to be honest it's just a person saying what they think which is what some of you have done on occasion, and I know it looks like I'm supporting him and his words, but I'm not.

Some of the things he/she said were a bit mean. But then again, the world is mean. And again yes, I realise that writing for some isn't that serious (i.e. me.) But the somewhat, almost sarcastic politeness in targeting O.G. was a bit much.

But anyway, feel free to hate me and flame my writing, because honestly at least you read what I have written and understand it then just ignore this all for sake of not caring about anyone else's opinion.

Happy New Year and may 2008 bring you all the happiness you deserve.

Redenzione.


End file.
